Astral Synergy
The Astral Synergy clan focuses on severely crippling the vanguard to strengthen the rearguard. Power is frequently taken from the vanguard, to give an increased amount of Power to one or multiple rearguard units. Critical, abilities, and even drive checks can be given to rearguards through the sacrifice of the vanguard's own strength. Constant field presence is needed to make the most of this clan's abilities, while countercharging and soulcharging are needed for extensive fights due to the high cost of the clan's most powerful abilities. Their keyword "Martyr" activates when your vanguard's power becomes a certain amount lesser than its base power. Their Imaginary Gift is Accel. Clan Lore The Astral Synergy clan is made up of aliens, humans, and space dragons who primarily live on Space Colonies outside of the atmosphere of the Planet Cray. They mostly consist of warrior who defend Cray for inter-planetary threats, and scientists who are responsible for keeping the Colonies running. Sets containing Astral Synergy Booster Sets * Booster Set Alpha: Returning Explorers (33 cards) * Booster Set Beta: Spark from the Darkness (10 cards) * G Booster Set Alpha: The Power of Sacrifice (? cards) Trial Decks * Trial Deck Alpha: Benevolent Guardians (17 cards) Technical Booster Sets * Technical Booster Set Alpha: Uniters, Pillagers, and Fortunes (25 cards) Races Unique Races * Astro Beast * Space Dragon Shared Races * Alien * Battleroid * High Beast * Human * Noble * Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-Clans * Abaddon * Benevolent * Cosmosphere * Space Beast * Uniters List of Astral Synergy cards Grade 0 * Alarmbot (Stand) (Workeroid) * Celestial Healing Dragoness (Heal) (Space Dragon) * Clumsy Loading Droid (Draw) (Workeroid) * Cosmosphere Cadet, Soleil (Human) * Embassy Page, Mala (Human) * Fumbling Chemist, Zim (Alien) * Hatchling Space Dragoness, Aalia (Space Dragon) * Highrise Lemur (High Beast) * Maidbot (Stand) (Workeroid) * Readied Strike, Steel Warrior (Battleroid) * Skyrunner, Hope (Alien) * Starlight Skyhawk (Astro Beast) * Uniters Darkstreak (Space Dragon) * Uniters, Star Juggler (Critical) (Alien) * Weapons Installer Droid (Critical) (Workeroid) * Winterflight Owl (High Beast) * Young Herald of Uniters, Ambreen (Human) Grade 1 * Adolescent Space Dragoness, Aalia (Space Dragon) * Bringer of Delight, Awhina (Human) * Bringer of Gifts, Awhina (Human) * Cloud Jumper of Uniters (Alien) * Cosmosphere Keeper of the Scales (Alien) * False Alarm Ringer, Ziph (Human) * Fly Away Home (High Beast) * Gentle Wing Dove (High Beast) * Homing Pigeon (High Beast) * Hopeful Uniters Cadet, Umay (Human) * Inspiring Uniters Cadet, Romel (Human) * Protective Space Dragon (Space Dragon) * Sky Warrior, Dunphy (Human) * Sky Warrior, Erk (Human) * Space Cadet, Martin (Alien) * Space Cadet, Melena (Human) * Space Cadet, Nei (Human) * Trainee Test Pilot, Terrassa (Human) * Uniters, Airstormer (Battleroid) * Uniters Alarm Ringer, Clyde (Human) * Uniters Gliding Supplier (High Beast) * Uniters Space Cadet, Anthony (Human) * Uniters Space Maiden, Shahira (Human) * Uniters Space Maiden, Shira (Human) * Veteran Squire, Ahusaka (Human) Grade 2 * Ambitious Commander, Natan (Human) * Adult Space Dragoness, Aalia (Space Dragon) * Battlecrier Space Dragon (Space Dragon) * Barrier Sky Warrior, Azekah (Alien) * Bringer of Light, Zorah (Alien) * Cosmosphere Arising Bugler (Human) * Demolition Droid (Battleroid) * Destructive Droid (Battleroid) * Eager Space Warrior, Nanca (Alien) * Rallying Uniters Defender, Abishur (Human) * Rebellious Space Dragon (Space Dragon) * Reveling in Authority, Natan (Human) * Reviver of Lazy Uniters (Space Dragon) * Space Beast, Cloud Hunter (Astro Beast) * Space Lieutenant, Kirk (Human) * Space Maiden, Elena (Alien) * Space Maiden, Galena (Human) * Space Maiden, Marnin (Human) * Space Warrior, Arnette (Human) * Troublemaking Uniters Officer, Jacobs (Human) * Uniters Explosive Specialist (Alien) * Uniters, Hammering Juggernaut (Battleroid) * Uniters, Inspiring Space Dragon Rider (Alien) * Uniters Militant Pegasus (High Beast) * Uniters Military Space Drone (Battleroid) * Uniters, Rising Dawnflier (Space Dragon) * Uniters Roaring Space Dragon (Space Dragon) * Uniters Sky Warrior, Elsu (Human) * Uniters Sky Warrior, Orpha (Human) * Uniters Space Dragoness, Almira (Space Dragon) * Uniters Space Maiden, Sillia (Alien) * Uniters Space Warrior, Elata (Alien) * Uniters Space Warrior, Evans (Human) * Uniters Space Warrior, Urksha (Human) * Uniters Troop Rallier, Nausicaa (Human) * Uniters Troop Rallier, Simona (Human) Grade 3 * Benevolent General, Donat (Alien) * Benevolent Healer, Nevada (Human) * Benevolent Lord, Vartan (Human) * Cosmosphere Corps Commander, Nebula Azul (Alien) * Deadly Uniters General, Maliha (Human) * Elder Space Dragoness, Aalia (Space Dragon) * Jolly Uniters General, Faegan (Alien) * Leading the Charge of Uniters, Empatheon (Human) * Leading Thruster, Benevolent General Donat “Яeverse” (Alien) * Malevolent Overlord, Vartan “Яeverse” (Human) * Recovery Gunner (Battleroid) * Rebound Amp (Workeroid) * Silver Space Streak (Space Dragon) * Space Beast, Atmospheric Roar (Astro Beast) * Space Beast, Hunting Falcon (Astro Beast) * Space Warrior Princess, Leila (Alien) * Supreme Rider Commander, Abaddon (Human) * Uniters Space Captain, Kezi (Human) * Uniters Stardust Cannoneer (Alien) Grade 4 * Commander of the Space Calvary, Abaddon (Human) * Embodiment of Benevolent Spirit (Human) * Giver of Power, Space Empress Zalika (Noble) * Inspiring Recruiter of Legendary Uniters (Human) * Rogue Space Dragon Slayer, Abyss Guardian (Alien) * Silver Hero of the Other Worlds (Alien) Category:Clan Category:Astral Synergy